


Whipped (;

by Toomanyfandoms2317



Category: Gordon Ramsey
Genre: Gordon Ramsey smut, Other, Smut, crack smut, gordon Ramsey x oc, like it’s gonna b weird, me and my friend had a convo as I’m writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms2317/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms2317
Summary: Gordon puts whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry in you and eats you out that’s it.
Relationships: Gordon Ramsey/Original character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Whipped (;

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don’t know it’s 3:25 am this was originally abt him and his wife.

Gordon crawled onto the bed with a can of Reddi-Wip, rainbow sprinkles and cherries. “Oh baby we’re gonna have some fun tonight” he said and winked. He took the cap off the whipped cream and shoved it inside me, I made a little whimpering noise and he squirted it inside me. He pulled the nozzle out and shoved the sprinkles up inside me. “Mm~” I moaned “You like that baby?” He whispered seductively, I nodded quickly and responded “mhmm~” “Good babe”. He put the cherry on top, “are you ready baby?~” “mhmm” I moaned again. He plunged his tongue in me and started to eat the whipped cream and sprinkles out of me. “A-Ah Gordon~” I gasped he kept licking into me. He finished eating the whipped cream out of me with a slurping sound “Did that feel good?” He asked “Amazing Gordon baby”. He smiled and I smiled back, he lied down and I fell asleep on top of his chest. 


End file.
